


Pieces of Work

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Friendship (minor), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian couldn’t let Carter just walk out of his life- not without him knowing the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Work

“Get on the boat!” Carter snapped, the shotgun pointed right in Monica’s face.  Brian’s frown deepened and when she looked to him, scared and desperate, all he could do was shake his head and watch her be led away.  Next Carter turned on him, giving him a cursory glance before ordering Enrique, “Hide the cars and get rid of him.”

Brian was just about to tears, frustration mounting at Carter’s words, and he ignored the shove from the bodyguard.  Carter had started to walk away but dammit if the blonde was going to let him leave without knowing the truth of the situation.  He might still end up dead, only at least he would have _tried_.

“Carter, wait!”  Surprised the man actually stopped, it took until he gazed over his shoulder for Brian to find more words.  “Just please… don’t go yet, okay?”

“And why’s that?” he asked coldly, eyes as hard as steel.

Brian attempted to take a step towards him but Enrique snagged his arm.  It caused the blonde to growl in frustration, blurting out, “Cause I love you dammit!” without thinking.  He froze as soon as he realized just what he had said, watching with wide, moist eyes as Carter’s brows rose and he slowly turned around to face him fully.

Scoffing, the drug lord inquired, “I’m actually supposed to believe that?”  He may have been skeptical but even so Brian didn’t miss those intense blue-grey eyes traveling his form with intrigue.

“Why d’ya think I did all this?” Brian answered, breathing still heavy as his anger started bubbling to the surface.  “Our cars were being tracked so we had to ditch them and avoid federal tails!  We were bringing you the money and protecting your ass!”  Carter frowned then, brows furrowing as he took in the new information.

The silent questioning look from Carter prompted Enrique to confirm, “Blondie here had some massive distraction orchestrated for us to switch cars.  Trackers or no, we had a shitload of cops on our ass the second we got to that trailer park.”

Carter mulled it over, biting the inside of his cheek as he gazed back at Brian.  Taking that as an indication to continue, he admitted, “The DEA was blackmailing me.  I didn’t have a choice.”  Huffing, Brian shook his head, saying, “I want out just as bad as you do.”

Before Carter had the chance to grill him on the details, another vehicle was pulling into the lot.  Rome wasn’t looking too happy as he exited, followed by Roberto.  “Next time we make a change in a drop location,” he complained, “make sure both guys know where the fuck they’re goin’.  This asshole got us lost after you pulled away from us.”  Roberto started cursing at him in Spanish from across the roof of the car.  Rome only rolled his eyes and yelled back, “English _Papi!”_ which started a whole new string of insults.

Jutting his chin out, Brian looked pointedly at Carter.  “Told ya so,” he mentioned, referring to when he’d assured Carter the other car was on its way.

That made Carter huff out something close to a laugh.  He wet his lips, features visually softening as the rest of his body loosened.  “What do they have on you?” he inquired, meeting Brian’s gaze.

He felt himself relaxing then, breathing a soft sigh of relief that Carter not only believed him but was willing to listen.  Apparently the inquiry had drawn Rome’s attention as well since he was telling Roberto off in order to listen.  “Long story short, I’m wanted for being a really shitty cop.”

“Hmm… and your friend?”

“Brought Rome in so he could get early release on his house arrest.  I’m the one looking at prison.”

Carter nodded, taking a few steps closer.  Making a hand motion for Enrique to release him, the guard backed off and gave them some space.  “So…” the brunette began, voice dropping lower.  “ _You_ want to come with _me_ is what you’re saying?”  Brian could only nod, causing the man to smirk.  “Alright then.”

He stepped away, ordering his guards to leave a bag of cash in the trunk for Rome and then turning to tell one of his other lackeys to bring Monica back out.

Not entirely sure what was going on, Rome approached him.  “Dawg, you know what you’re doing?”

“Not in the slightest,” Brian answered honestly, offering his friend a lopsided grin.  It fell away though as he asked with concern, “You gonna be okay?”

“Mean with Bilkins?  Shit… it’s you he wanted.  I’ll be done with that damn tracker soon enough.”  He smirked as he added, “Then I’ll come find yo' crazy ass.”

That made Brian smile again.  “Hold ya to that.”

Their light moods shifted as soon as Monica was walking back down the dock.  She was clearly confused and looked between Carter and Brian.  It was the blonde that explained however.  “Got Carter to take me instead.”  Her eyes widened and she started to speak but he held up his hand.  “I’ll be a’right.”

“Brian you can’t!” she argued, reaching for him.  He only stepped back, putting himself closer to Carter as he did so.  The man took the opportunity to clamp down on Brian’s shoulder, not bothering to hide the look of disdain directed straight at Monica.  “Don’t do this!” she pleaded all the same.

Brian shook his head.  “Take care of yourself,” was all he said.

Rome stepped up to her as tears threatened to spill over.  She immediately leaned against him when he put an arm around her shoulder, face burying in his chest as she started to cry.  Looking at his best friend, Brian simply threw him a wink and the corner of Rome’s lips curled a moment.  He nodded, knowing that would be the cover story and Brian trusted him to pull it off for the Feds when they inevitably arrived.

Carter’s hand brushed along his back as it moved from his shoulder to grab hold of his bicep.  “Lets go,” he all but snapped, making a show of dragging Brian away- well, he hoped it was a show.  He was pushed a little harder than necessary into one of the captain’s chairs on the top deck and told to stay put before the brunette disappeared.

It wasn’t until they cast off and the boat was out of the small inlet and away from prying eyes that Carter returned.  He took a seat in the chair next to Brian’s and sighed, settling back.  “This wasn’t exactly how I pictured this day going,” he admitted.  “But we’ve got the cash and we’re safely en route to international waters, so, I’ll chalk it up to a win.”

Brian tentatively relaxed then.  “So what happens to me?”

The brunette turned to gaze at him, his expression unreadable for what seemed like an eternity.  Finally he cracked a slight smile, one that looked genuine instead of vicious.  “I believe you mentioned something back at the dock?  Your… feelings about me.”

He turned beet red despite himself and looked away.  Mumbling under his breath, Brian replied, “Well it was the truth.”  He jumped when fingers brushed the back of his hand softly before holding onto it.  Looking up, the blonde was met with those same intense eyes that had grabbed hold of him the first time they’d been face to face.

“You’re not the only one that feels that way you know.”  Brian didn’t bother hiding his surprise, Carter’s smirk growing in response.  “Imagine how disappointed I was thinking you’d betrayed me.”

“What about Monica?”

Carter waved his free hand, barely holding back an eye roll.  “She was a fun distraction for awhile but she was starting to bore me.”  His smile returned as his gaze traveled Brian’s form appreciatively.  “And then along came something _very_ intriguing.”  He paused, wetting his lips as his expression shifted to something darker.  “When I found Monica out I was fairly confident that you and your partner were in bed with the Feds too.”  He huffed.  “That meant a last minute change in plans… again.”

Brian furrowed his brows- he wasn’t quite sure he followed.  “Whadda you mean?”

Carter looked at him again.  “Well I wasn’t exactly planning to leave you behind Corazon.  Had made some adjustments to accommodate accordingly.”

“You did?”  Carter nodded and Brian couldn’t help but laugh.  His head laid back onto the leather chair, looking up at the sky.  “Well, we’re pieces of work,” he concluded, head lolling to the side to gaze at Carter thoughtfully.

The whole situation he found himself in was crazy.  He’d played both sides, ditching the Feds in favor of a drug lord.  He essentially had made himself a target, again, and had done all of it because he’d fallen in love with a man he met three days before.

Brian was taken back by the sound of laughter, attention pulled back to Carter.  The sound was rich and warm, so unlike anything the brunette had presented to the world.  It made Brian smile, glad to be the cause even if what they were doing was completely insane.  No one had ever claimed anything Brian had done in his life made sense.

“We are indeed,” Carter agreed.  “Quite the pair.”  He pulled Brian’s hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly.  “Perhaps we should do something about it.”

Their eyes met, Carter’s searing into his with an intensity that caused Brian’s toes to curl.  “What’d you have in mind?” was all he could ask.

The coy grin that crossed Carter’s face made his stomach do a flip and he followed as Carter stood up.  “I have a few ideas,” he replied, voice like silk that caressed his skin.  He pulled Brian in, arm sliding around his waist as their lips met.

There was nothing tentative about it, all heat and tongue.  Brian’s fingers threaded into his hair while Carter’s hands pressed heavily on his back as they traveled upward.  They drug each other impossibly close, neither willing to part until oxygen became a necessity once more.

They stood there in a daze, sharing the same breath.  As their eyes locked it caused twin smiles to slowly grow across their faces.  “Why don’t we take this down to the cabin,” Carter suggested.  “Get to know each other better.”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh at the choice of words.  “Last time you said that, I watched you threaten some poor asshole with a rat.”

That made Carter laugh as well before shaking his head.  “I promise the bedroom is completely rat free.”

Brian smirked.  “Well in that case… lead the way.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
